


Grounding

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Jensen Ackles, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jensen Ackles, that's mostly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen is dealing with a lot of anxiety after directing his last episode of Supernatural and Misha finds a way to distract him from his worries for a little while.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Grounding

“Man, I fucked up my episode, I know it.”

It’s the third time Jensen’s said something like this since they got home from the first shoot of the new episode since the one Jensen directed. Misha turns to look at him across the couch, moving his gaze from the TV and frowns. 

“It’s going to be great. You sent me dailies and everything I saw looked phenomenal, maybe some of your best yet. Especially the intro scene, with that red lighting and the action sequence. People are going to eat that up.”

“You say that but what if I got the angles or the lighting wrong? I tried to get the composition right and make it look perfect, but people could still hate it! It’s the last episode I’m directing on the show and it has to be perfect, I won’t get another chance. What if --” Jensen rambles, speed increasing the more he talks, gesturing with his hands. 

Misha’s not seen him like this. Rarely, does Jensen lose confidence, especially when it comes to directing. This is a big deal though, the last time, it means a lot to him. 

“Jensen.”

“What?” Jensen asks. Misha looks at him and holds eye contact even as Jensen’s eyes dart back and forth, all over Misha’s face. He’s freaking out. 

“Stop worrying,” Misha leans over, cups Jensen’s cheek with his palm and kisses him. “Everyone is going to love it.”

Jensen sighs, heavy, and scrubs a hand through his hair. “I know I just... I can’t stop thinking about it.”

He looks so small, curled up in the corner of the couch, feet tucked under him, soft and vulnerable in his t-shirt and sweatpants. His beer on the table is long forgotten, half-empty and his hair is standing up in the middle from being mussed by his hands. Even now, despite Misha’s soothing, tension is evident in every line of Jensen’s body.

He won’t be able to sleep, not like this. Misha needs to do something. 

“Sweetheart,” Misha says, voice soft and careful. He scoots closer on the couch so he can wrap an arm around Jensen’s shoulder, pull him against his chest. “You need to calm down.”

Jensen turns his head, nuzzling into Misha’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I can.”

Misha slides a hand into Jensen’s hair, petting him, and kisses his cheek. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says, voice muffled by Misha’s t-shirt. 

Misha smiles, dragging his hand down out of Jensen’s hair and rubs circles on his back. “Do you think you can be a good boy for me?”

He hears a sharp inhale and looks down to see Jensen looking up at him, eyes pleading. “You think it will help?”

“Distractions are good, and that’s what you need,” Misha states. 

Jensen nods, shifting in Misha’s arms to nuzzle against his neck, lips brushing over the sensitive spot right above his collarbone. Misha’s entire body shivers. 

“Can you lie down on the couch for me? Face me and rest your head on my thighs.”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen whispers. 

While he moves, Misha adjusts his positioning, spreads his thighs just enough to accommodate Jensen how he wants him. He watches as Jensen shifts on the couch, maneuvering until he’s in position. He’s still tense, but there’s a resolute look on his face Misha knows well, he sees it every time they scene, the start of Jensen slowly giving up control. It’s working. Misha taps his upper thigh, indicating he wants Jensen to move closer. He does, but it’s not close enough, so Misha wraps a palm around the back of Jensen’s neck and drags him closer. 

Jensen settles in, curling his knees up and resting his hands on Misha’s thigh, and Misha watches him, waiting until Jensen’s eyes meet his. 

“Have you figured out what we’re going to do?”

Jensen’s gaze darts down to where Misha’s cock is, hidden underneath his sweatpants, a few inches away from his mouth, and licks his lips. “Maybe.”

Misha smiles approvingly at him. “Good.”

He moves, slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants and pulls his cock out. Jensen’s eyes visibly darken, and that pleading look is back again, but this time it’s out of want not anxiety. 

Misha strokes his cock once, then angles down towards Jensen’s mouth. Jensen parts his lips, sticking his tongue out to the edge, waiting. He looks so hot, just waiting to taste him, and Misha almost caves, briefly thinking about how soft Jensen’s lips are around his cock, how good he is at sucking him off. But this isn’t about him. He takes a deep breath and keeps his restraint, gliding the head of his cock over Jensen’s bottom lip instead. Jensen whines, but doesn’t lick, just stays still lips parted, waiting for more instruction. 

“There are rules,” Misha starts, and that gets Jensen’s gaze back on him, not on his cock. “No sucking, and no whining and stay completely still unless I tell you otherwise. Keep my cock in your mouth, as deep as I want, until I tell you to stop. If you need to stop sooner, tap twice on my thigh and we’ll be done. I don’t want you to think about anything other than this, the feeling of me in your mouth, how I taste, and how good you are for keeping my cock nice and warm. Understand?”

Jensen nods, eyes dark with arousal. He’s already visibly hard, the curve of his cock visible in his sweatpants just at the thought. 

“Good boy,” Misha murmurs. He moves his free hand back behind Jensen’s ear, cupping the back of his head, and drags him closer. Jensen keeps eye contact as Misha slides his cock between his lips, a guttural moan leaving his throat. Misha goes deep, but not uncomfortable, enough that Jensen can still breathe easily and doesn’t hit his gag reflex too much. 

“Okay?” Misha asks once he’s in. Jensen taps Misha’s thigh once, as a yes. He looks gorgeous, lips spread wide around Misha’s cock, already slick, warm, and soft, and Misha wants nothing more to fuck into his mouth. 

He takes a steeled breath to gain some composure and slides his hand into Jensen’s hair, gently stroking and looks at the TV instead. 

* * *

A while later, Misha glances back down. He’s been running his fingers through Jensen’s hair but hasn’t checked in, knowing that sometimes it takes a bit for Jensen to finally let go, especially with how wound up he was earlier. He glances down and feels the breath get knocked out of him. 

Jensen’s eyes have slid shut, eyelashes resting on his cheeks, a slight smile on his face, muscles completely relaxed. If Misha knew any better he’d say Jensen was asleep. He’s drooling, Misha’s cock and sweatpants damp from his spit. Misha himself, is hard, just from the heat of Jensen’s mouth, and feels his cock twitch. Jensen is so good, so obedient, and looks completely blissed-out, exactly how Misha wanted him. 

“Love,” Misha says, voice soft, “You did so good for me, it’s time to be done.” 

A sound like a question vibrates in Jensen’s throat against Misha’s cock and Misha has to fight back a groan. Jensen’s eyes slip open and they’re completely dilated. As Misha pulls out, Jensen pants, and his fingers tightening on Misha’s thigh around the fabric of his sweatpants.

“I know you want more, suck,” Misha says, dragging the head back over Jensen’s lips, rests the tip on his tongue. A sigh punches from Misha’s throat as Jensen closes his mouth around him, licking at his slit with tiny flicks of his tongue, sucking gently on the tip. It’s almost too much, and Misha’s hands are shaking as he pulls out again, cock shiny and slick from Jensen’s mouth. 

The scene seems to have worked, as Jensen’s body is devoid of tension, but he’s needy to warm Misha’s cock, it’s evident in the desperation Misha finds in his eyes.

“Do you want more?”

“Please,” Jensen says, voice barely above a whisper. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Misha groans. “Stand and strip and fold your clothes on the table, then get in my lap.”

It takes Jensen a minute to move, muscles no doubt all tingly from staying in one spot for so long. He does though, climbing off the couch and stands right in front of Misha, keeping eye contact while he sheds his clothes, neatly folding them into a pile on the coffee table. Early in the evening, once they’d gotten home before Jensen had his bout of anxiety, Misha had opened him up and put a plug in. He hadn’t known this was where the night was headed, but he is thankful for his foresight. Jensen crawls onto Misha’s lap, straddling his hips and wraps his arms around Misha’s neck. He leans down to kiss him, without permission, but Misha doesn’t care. He eagerly licks into Jensen’s mouth and they share kisses until they’re both panting. 

“Okay,” Misha says, regaining his breath. “Are you ready?”

Jensen answers with a whine and a purposeful roll of his hips, right against Misha’s cock. 

“Patience,” Misha chastises. He moves his hand from where it had been resting on Jensen’s hip to his ass and slowly works the plug free. Jensen lets out a low groan and rocks his hips, once he’s empty, already desperate for Misha’s cock inside him. If this were a different kind of scene Misha would tease him, make him beg for it. Instead, he grabs Jensen’s hip with one hand and angles his cock with the other, lining up before dragging Jensen down and slowly sliding in. Jensen buries his face in Misha’s neck and lets out a sob, Misha can tell he’s trying so hard not to fuck himself on Misha’s cock, but his hips move, tiny quick thrusts until Misha’s stills him by squeezing his hip. 

“Stop,” Misha orders. “Breathe. How do you feel?”

“So full,” Jensen pants into his neck. 

“Good. Focus on that, how full you feel, how thick I am inside you, and how good your ass is at keeping my cock warm. When I think you’re ready, you can fuck yourself on me, but until then stay still and be good, understood?”

“Yes,” Jensen whines, nodding against Misha’s neck. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

Misha kisses the side of Jensen’s neck. He keeps one hand steady on his hip, the other he smooths up Jensen’s back, running his fingers up and down. 

He tries to watch TV, but it’s too much to have Jensen wrapped around him and how his hole keeps clenching around Misha’s cock. He can’t come from this but he feels the desperation rising in his chest. Jensen is being utterly perfect, sitting completely still, sucking on the side of Misha’s neck. There will be marks there tomorrow and make-up will have his head, but he’ll be reminded of this, right here, and how obedient Jensen was for him, trusting Misha to bring him back down from being so upset. 

“I love you, thank you,” Jensen murmurs, soothing his tongue over the hickey he made on Misha’s neck. “This is perfect, I feel so good.”

“I love you too,” Misha answers, he wraps his arms around Jensen, pulling him closer and kisses the notch between his neck and shoulder. 

Later, Jensen starts whining, a pitiful little sound different than normal, which indicates to Misha he needs to move. 

“You want something?” Misha asks. 

“Let me fuck you, please, I’m dying.”

“Did you focus on what I asked?”

“Yes, I only thought about your cock, please Mish.” He’s begging, voice choked from arousal, and Misha can’t restrain himself anymore. 

“You were such a good boy for me, yes make yourself come.”

It’s the only permission Jensen needs before he tightens his grip around Misha’s neck and starts rolling his hips, fucking down onto Misha’s cock in quick thrusts. Due to his hip, Misha can’t help much, so he lets Jensen do all the work. He keeps steady hands on Jensen’s hip, helping him push down, but lets him choose the pace. Jensen isn’t moaning, he’s sob-whining against Misha’s skin, sounding sluttier than Misha thinks he’s ever heard. It doesn’t take long for Misha to come inside him, his cock having been buried in Jensen for so long he’s already incredibly worked up. He pants against Jensen’s neck, feeling the moment Jensen follows him, untouched, seconds later, sobbing into Misha’s neck. 

“Are you okay?” Misha asks, once Jensen’s breathing has slowed, and he’s back to kissing every inch of Misha’s neck he can. 

“Awesome,” Jensen answers. He sits back, wincing at the feel of Misha still inside him, but leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet right on the lips. “That helped, so much.”

“I hoped it would. Do you need anything else?” Misha asks. He caresses Jensen’s cheek with his hand, heart warming in his chest when Jensen turns his face to the side and kisses the inside of Misha’s palm. 

“Nope,” Jensen answers. He carefully moves up and off Misha’s cock and shakily rises to his feet, taking Misha’s hands in his own. “Just sleepy and want you to hold me.”

Misha smiles, soft, and thinks about the two of them curled up together in Jensen’s bed, cuddling. “I can definitely do that.”

“Bed?” Jensen asks, hopeful, eyebrow raised. He looks exhausted, the stress of the day combined with their activities making him sleepy. Misha can’t wait to fall asleep with Jensen in his arms.

Misha intertwines his fingers with Jensen’s and answers, “Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really wanted to write about cock warming. I hope you enjoyed! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels)!!!! <3


End file.
